Party time
by Bestgalevs
Summary: Pinkie goes on a rampage to get what she wants, and one thing she knows is that she's not a quitter, and won't stop at nothing to get the love of her life.


_Chapter 1_

Pinkie was tye person to just mind her own buissness, until she heard about a form of party, and thats what brouht her to the attention of rainbowdash's birthday. And on cheese sandwich.

She and cheese sandwich talked for hours, discussing their best-thrown parties, most important ones and their fears when it comes comes to party planning; a year down the line comes, there birthdays appear once again. And now they have started a buissness of cateringand party planning- they were best buds, but Pinkie wanted to be more than that.

Her plan was to go on a date night with him but tell him that were just having a break from working and having some best bud hang out time.

"HEY CHEESY!" shouted pinkie pie at the top of her lungs, even though he was just 5 yards away from her, cheesywas his nickname ever since they started their baking company.

"PINKIE!" replied cheese sandwich, in the same tone of manner. They both ran up to eachother outside sugar-cube corner and traded hugs.

"So what brings you here to my attention? another party request?"

" No accually...I was thinking maybe...if you would like to to a break from the frosting and confetti and hang out like best buds? for a few days?" said the baby pink skin pony.

" Are you sure? what about the money? what about the next birthdays that are going to come along? what if-"

" I've got it all under control cheesy trust me. C'mon, just have a night of fun together. What do you say? meet me outside the restaurant in ponyville at 4 o'clock." begged pinkie.

"Alright, fine, see you there. " replied the pony with the luxurios brown curls, with a smirk of confusion across his face.

" BYE!" yelled pinkie as she was already on her way home.

It was 1:52 PM when she arrived to her chamber above sugar-cube corner. she had to be out of the room by 3:35. She may not have had alot of time till she left but it seemed like days, weeks even.

Eventually, 3:30 struck on city hall's bell. she got her magnificent shoes on and her puffy neck warmer on, rarity designed it for her on her birthday a few years back as it was going to be a feature in her canterlot chic selection however, she thought that the occasion of her birthday and how the theming was perfect as the glittery hot pink gown that sheilded her tale with elegance along with matching shoes and a pearl white neck warmer that sparkled in the moonlight.

She put the dress away for special occasions, but due to the company keeping her busy, this would actually be the first time ; apart from trying it out.

She arrived at the resturaunt on time and saw a golden-coated fur pony in an ebony black tux with an ivory white shirt underneath the jacket. It was a weird colour colision but strangley beautiful.

"hey, you look great..." said cheese, trailing of his sentence due to the mezmorizing sparkle pinkie produced effortlessly.

"Thank you, you look handsome..." said pinkie in reply, it wasn't usual for pinkie to talk to her bff in a lovey-dovey matter.

Both could sense the awkwardness and tension between the talking and exchanged glances in weirdness.

After ten minutes of confusion, one eventually talks.

"so... should we head in ?'' asked sandwitch, breaking the suspence.

"yeah...lets..." said pinkie, in a stutter.

They sat at a table and started into conversation by feeling overwehlmed by the atmosphere. Then, a waiter appeared. Cheese sandwich stopped in his tracks, and stared.

She was a slim, graceful walker with a tray of drinks hoverin at the side of her, along with a notebook. Her mark was 2 glasses of champayne with confetti and other party decorations. Her skin was ivory white, with no signs of damage done to her. The hair that she shook of effortlessy was majestic, curled and gleaming dark blue in the light.

Pinkie picked up on the way Cheese sandwich looked at her, and in horror, she tried to break the trance that he was under.

"Hey cheese, gonna order anythng today ? or are we waiting till hearthwarming? hehe..."

"ugh...sure, whatever suits your timetable." he said, still fixated on the sillhoette.

At this point, pinkie began getting even more fustrated by tye seconds as tyey ticked by. Then out of the blue, she got up and walked to the restroom, Cheese began to called after her but paused in his tracks, too brain- washed to care.

Pinkie slammed the door as she ran in, tears prickeling in her eyes as the mascara began to make its way down her cheeks. She had lost. NO. No, she wasnt a quitter, that was one thing for sure and she will always be that way. She would just ask him the questions when she comes back out, that gives them no time to bond for a relationship. She fixed herself up and headed out just to see them only inches away from each other in deep conversation with a bit of laughter inbetween. It was any minute now and they wouldnt be able to resist each others charms that they beheld. So she jumped into the conversation.

"Hey cheese, i'm back!"

"Hey pinkie, this is my special friend Marie. Marie, this is Pinkie."

"Hello nice to me-"

" yeah, yeah same to you too, umm cheesy... mind if we could grab a moment outside, ALONE, please?''

inquired the jealous pony.

"errmmm... sure...?" he said, as they scurried out of the door.

"Bye babe- I mean- oh cheese crackers...hehe...''

Pinkie eavesdropped over the conversation and was furious, however, she remained to betray no emotion.

"so, I wanted to tell you that, well... I love you and I want to be your special somepony, to have kids with you, to wake up next to you, to run our own buissness across all of equestria , to get married to you. I love you and I hoped you felt the same, I did think so, but well-"

Pinkie paused, aware of the look on his face, it seemed to be in amusment. Then all of a sudden, he burated witg laughter.

" OH MY GOSH PINKS, YOU NEARLY GOT ME THEN, GOD, YOUR THE BEST AT PRANKS!"

Pinkies heart fell and shattered into millions of peices, her expression, matching her mood; Then, it hit him. She wasn't joking.

" oh i'm sorry Pinkie, but I don't feel that way about you, because I like Marie, were still besties though."

'' Its okay, im totally cool with it, hehe..."

Stuttered Pinkie, mortified and infuriated by the last thing he said, then, she formed a plan.

" How about I ask her for you?" questioned the pony

" I mean, well, girls are better at telling each other things unlike boys to girls are and girls understand each other?"

" OKAY!" Bounced cheese.

"Cheese and crackers pinkie! what would I do without you?"

Pinkie went on explaining to herself in her head but decided not to blurt them out.

"I'll see you in a bit then with an answer, get an appertizer whilst you wait if you like."

"Okay, bye Pinks"

"Bye"

she went inside and pulled Marie to one side as they walked into the rest room toghether.

"so whats the problem?'' said Marie, in curiosity.

"You" said Pinkie, through her gritted teeth.

" I don't understand... what ha-"

She stoppes talking as she was being strangled by a piece of strong rope, such that would be used for making a swing out off tyer and rope.

Her face was turning visibly blue as she struggled to escape for a breath of air, eventually she stopped after 2 minutes. she checked for a pulse, it was found but slower than the average heartbeat per second.Good. This is what she wanted.

She got the steak knife of a plate on the serving tray and stabbed her repeatedly in the stomach and slashed her eyes. Crimson oozed out of her cuts non-stop and stained her fur with blood. With a half full ketchup bottle, she got a large sample of Marie blood and closed the lid and shook the bottle to mix in the substances. She knew of how much cheese loved ketchup so this would be a perfect way to get back at him for betraying here emotions.

At last, the pulse died of and all that was left on the floor, was a lifeless woman, with broken ribs and eyes gauged out of her sockets along with cuts seeping with scarlet red blood. She was gone. All that Pinkie had to remember her by was the tinge of blood in the corner of her mouth and the ketchup bottle.

 ** _Hai, this is your author, sweetn'sour, and i just want to say to those thank you for inspiring me to write this story ( you know who you are ;) and thank you for all those who support me when writing this, also, I have high school to attened to so my updates may not be accurate but will be worth the while :) -The updates should be once a month ruffly so please be patient and plus i might do a little side things relating to this during the time. DISCLAIMER; I don't own MLP, if I did, I would make it reality so it will rain chocolate milk everyday and some ships would come true (fluttercord, cheesy pie, ect) - a few of those tgings may be based on somebody :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this and incase you ask, I DONT KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS THERE WILL BE, OKI? see you later :P*_**


End file.
